


Brother's Love

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez_Pornos (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Creampie, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez_Pornos
Summary: (Pairing: Dreammare)An unedited, impromptu porn writing. Also title sucks.





	Brother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: The Smutty Fanfic That Got Me Laid.

"Shh..." Dream lightly whispered into Nightmare's ear, "this will feel good..."

Nightmare was relaxed by Dream's soft words, even despite it being his first time, his entire body summoned a nice, deep, rich purple, with Dream's dick, a bit bigger than his own, right at his summoned thigh. He felt nervous still, his soul rate starting to go skyward, but he tried to calm himself down.

"Be gentle", Nightmare murmured as Dream positioned his dick right at his dripping entrance. "It's my first time..."

Dream smiled, even though Nightmare didn't see it as his face was stuffed in a pillow. "Prepping might be good, then", he mentioned, moving a hand down to Nightmare's hot pussy and slipping in a finger. The negative twin let out a gasp and turned his head to peer at his twin. He was drooling lightly, tears lightly pooling at his sockets snd sweat starting to run down his temple, a very hot sight for Dream. The positive skeleton pushed in another finger, before a third in which elected a moan from his twin.

The pressure felt so damn amazing! Nightmare gasped when a forth finger was entered, before letting out a whimper when the fingers were pulled out. Staring right at Nightmare, Dream put his fingers just in his twin's pussy right to his mouth, and started sucking the juices off his fingers. Nightmare blushed, staring, unable to look away at the extremely hot sight.

Dream hummed, enjoying the blackberry flavor of his brother, sucking every last drop until nothing remained. He pulled out his fingers and placed them on his dick, giving a few experimental rubs to make sure it was properly hardened. Once it was, he got on top of Nightmare, his front against his twin's back, before gently entering.

Oh shit, he felt fucking amazing! Upon the tip entering, Nightmare's entrance squeezed him, halfway- fluttered, and once he was completely sheathed inside him Nightmare's walls pulsed around Dream's rock hard cock. Nightmare didn't give out too much of a response... Gripped the sheets, sometimes squeezed his eyes shut, but didn't tell Dream to stop, so he didn't. He didn't stop until he bottomed out, hitting the back of Nightmare's vagina, as if they were fit just for each other.

Nightmare squeaked out a choked moan at the feeling of Dream's dick fully inside him. It felt a little painful, but the pressure of taking him inside felt both uncomfortable and pleasurable. He slumped against the bed sheets, grabbing and gripping the pillow to vent out some of the pain.

"Fuck... Nightmare... Gotta move... You feel so good..."

Nightmare let out a sigh of relief as Dream withdrew his dick, but couldn't live with the relief for long as Dream pushed into his tight heat again.

Soft, wet sounds squelched as Dream thrusted lightly into Nightmare's slick pussy, first sliding in, then sliding out...

It felt so good and weird at the same time. Nightmare's pussy felt so soft around him, like velvet, except much wetter and tighter. Nightmare felt the same- his dick was so big, he felt so stretched, his pussy aching from both the accommodation and longing for Dream's dick, senses spiraling down into a heady mix of moans, sweat, and sweet, sweet love making on the bed as pain and pressure turned to pure pleasure.

Nightmare lightly jerked up, shamelessly moaning, his tongue lolling out as another hard thrust met him again, filling the room with another wet sound and the sound of faux skin against faux skin. Neither of the twins notice Dream had summoned a full body, and if they did they sure as hell wouldn't care.

Oh, fuck, did Nightmare love how Dream's cock rammed into his pussy, ripples of pleasure coming through his body. Nightmare's eyelights rolled up, letting out a sigh as his cunt clenched around Dream's thrusting cock. "So close..."

Dream looked at the expression on Nightmare's face: eyes up and dazed, tongue shamelessly out snd drooling all over his chin, letting out all sorts of sounds. It tugged a sadistic part of him. Taking one last, deep thrust, he pulled out of Nightmare's clamping, slick vagina, getting a whimper in response.

Nightmare squirmed. "N-no! Please!" He mindlessly squirmed, wanting his orgasm so bad, feeling so hot, the wetness between his legs not helping in the slightest with his arousal. Dream smirked, grabbing Nightmare's hands before he could use them to masturbate to orgasm, holding both of his wrists with one hand, placing his other of Nightmare's plump left ass cheek. "Want to cum, Nightmare?"

Nightmare nodded, "yes, yes! I want ti cum- I NEED to cum!" he squirmed some more, moving his hips back in order to feel that throbbing his against his hot pussy again, before Dream moved his hips further away. "Ah-ah-ah", Dream licked his teeth, "if you want to cum... Beg", he demanded. "As for trying to pull that stunt..." Dream trailed off before looking at his hand currently on Nightmare's brightly glowing body, his mind wandering off before an idea came to mind.

He raised his hand up far enough to know it will hurt, before bringing it down fast, resulting in a loud "SMACK!" to fill the air. Nightmare yelped, tensing up, his magic skin soon turning a darker shade of violet in response to the spanking, his arousal heightening even more.

Nightmare panted. "P-please.." He weakly spoke, rutting his hips back but met no satisfaction, getting another smack as a result. "F-fuck... D-Dream!" Nightmare whimpered, "Please fuck me~ I wanna feel your thick, hard cock ramming me until I cum-! Please, brother!~ Let me cum!" Nightmare wiggled his hips, his clit begging for attention and his hole feeling empty. Dream looked at his sibling for a second, stunned at the sluttiness his twin was displaying before grabbing and stilling Nightmare's hips and forcing his cock into Nightmare's pussy again in one thrust, giving the loudest, lewdest sound Nightmare has made yet.

Dream's hand originally holding Nightmare's wrists freed his grip before trailing his hand down to Nightmare's clit and started thumbing it, rubbing it in circles, and Nightmare wantonly moaned when Dream set a hard, fast pace, enjoying the rough fucking and moving his hips back as best he could when Dream thrusted in, which only heightened his pleasure.

The feeling of cumming became more intense then before, and Nightmare's pussy started tightening around Dream's cock again before, with Nightmare moving his hips as back as he could for as much as that delicious cock as he could get, cummed, with a high-pitched scream.

Dream's cock twitched inside Nightmare, feeling all the squeezes and pulses against his dripping cock. Dream's hips stuttered and his pace went sloppy, then he spilled hot cum inside his brother. Nightmare gasped, feeling the powerful bursts hit the very back of his vagina, once, twice, three times, before the spurts calmed down and eventually stopped.

Dream pulled out, cum leaking out of Nightmare when doing so. He stared at the sight, face flushing at the realization that he just creamed Nightmare up. Looking up, he saw Nightmare, passed out from the pleasure.

Dream de-summoned his dick and full body, panting lightly at how hot he still felt from the recent activites. He wrapped Nightmare in a blanket, pressed a kiss to his brother's skull and went out of his room, closing the door quietly. When Dream was at his own bedroom door, he giggled. He never expected to fuck his brother, but the dull ache in his hips told of his sins. They were going to be very sore tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Aiko-ai-sin/Spooky-Catto and GleaeMC on both Wattpad and Tumblr for reading the paragraphs I spammed and my usual screaming. Check em out!


End file.
